


Seven times

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparating (Harry Potter), Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry goes for his Apparition license seven times.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Seven times

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you for the beta @KristinaBird!

The first time Harry went for his Apparition license, it didn't go well. He was stressed, panicked, and eventually, because of this he hadn't even been able to Apparate at all. 

The second time, he was more confident. At least the night before. That morning he woke up at 5am, and as he couldn't get back to sleep, he decided on an early breakfast. However he didn't eat a single bit, his stomach turning at the very thought of eating. Eventually he was just as nervous as the first time, and he failed his exam again. 

The third time, Hermione stayed over. Promising him she would help him study and remain calm. However, that morning they woke up at 7am while the exam was at 9am. The two hours in between Hermione went over the theory with him, saying if he just remembered the principles of Apparition, he would pass easily. It did go slightly better, but he Apparated at the wrong spot and to make matters worse, he landed on top of the examinator. 

The fourth time Ron stayed over. They watch movies till they went to sleep. In the morning Ron made him breakfast, similar to the ones Molly makes them on Sunday when they eat with the whole family. Slightly relaxed, and with a full stomach, Harry went to the examination, only to Apparate in the wrong spot. 

The fifth time Luna and Ginny came over the morning of the examination. Luna giving him some home made potion and Ginny telling him that he would get private tickets to the Holyhead Harpies if he made it. This time he appeared in the right spot, but he splinched himself. With great hurry he was brought to St mungos to fix the wound on his arm. Here Draco Malfoy helped him, the man being an official healer for a year. Harry took the man to the pub for a drink as thank you. 

The sixth time, he went out with Draco the night before. He was slowly developing a crush on the blond man. Maybe that was why he wasn't focused enough and he left behind an eyebrow. It was utter nonsense, even his friends agreed, but as he had done the examination so often, the examiner said it was an important detail. Harry just thought the man was a dick head. 

The seventh time, Draco stayed the night with him. That morning as he woke up to Draco's face he told the man how he felt about him, only to be kissed by the blond and told that the other felt the same way. He was told Draco would stay the night again if he got his license. That morning Harry finally got his Apparition license. Maybe 7 was his lucky number, because he got his license and a great boyfriend. 


End file.
